Ultra Fight Inside Job: Episode 2
REEE is the second episode of Ultra Fight Inside Job Characters Heroes / Ultras * Ultraman 4Chan * Ultraman Crippling Anxiety * Ultimate Hyper Ultraman Swuatch Villians / Kaiju / Aliens * Hipster Dada * Hipster Dada Legionoid Part One "Yooooooooo! This looks rad!" Hipster Dada said with glee. He had finished creating a Hipster Dada Legionoid, it was a Legionoid for the Hipster Federation. A organization that has used Robots to combat their enemies. Somehow, our heroes had just so happened to be one of their many enemies. "This will be of great use my dude!... The thing is "My dude" doesn't exist and my friends don't talk to me anymor- BUT I WILL STOP THE CRIPPLING BROTHERS!" Hipster Dada coughed. As he had just taken some Varava because apparently thats what hippies do. "Cause they... Uhhhh... Cause war and stuff... Uhh... I am totally not lying, right?" Hipster Dada was followed by silence. Hipster Dada pressed some buttons on his motherboard, activating the Hipster Dada Legionoid. Hipster Dada tipped his Fedora with glee because why not. He then pressed some more buttons, and became small and entered into the metal gargantuan. As it somehow took off into the darkness of space. "Prepare for face the wrath of Vietnam War Era 70's music, Crippling Brothers!" Hipster Dada laughed. "Also, why is this part so short?" Hipster Dada asked. Part Two "I wonder if we should go out and do something.." 4Chan suggested, as he had gotten bored of blowing up random space debris. "M-maybe go out and eat?" Crippling Anxiety asked. "But we can't 3v3n EAAEAEAEAEAEAEAEAEAAEAAAAAAT." Swuatch shouted. "O-oh yea.." Crippling Anxiety remembered. "Hey, I wonder what that strange white object is.." 4Chan looked up towards the Darkness of Space. "D-don't worry, maybe it's j-just my death m-metal merch box.."Crippling said calmly. "I doubt it..." 4Chan responded. The massive Hipster machine landed towards The Crippling Brothers, ready to attack. "Prepare to face my wrath!" Hipster Dada laughed, his voice in a speaker so our heroes could hear his stupid puberty infected voice. "A-all I heard was voice cracks.." Crippling responded, covering his ears. "He- He- HEY SCREW YOU BUDDY!" Hipster Dada screamed, his voice cracking. "Welp, lets just get this over with. I guess." 4Chan got into a battle position. Part Three The battle soon broke out into Chaos as Swuatch slammed onto Hipster Dada Legionoid, just to be pushed away like a mere feather. Swuatch slamming into the ground. Crippling punches Hipster Dada Legionoid (HDL for short) several times, but HDL fires his missiles out of his body and Fedora at Crippling Anxiety. Greatly injuring Anxiety, 4Chan jumped behind HDL and slammed him to the ground. HDL slapped 4Chan across the face and kicked him away, HDL got up and fired a Hipstio Beam at Swuatch who was charging at him. Swuatch is flung back as Crippling fired a Fear Dynamite at HDL. HDL suddenly started shaking and started to panic, and fired Drill Beams everywhere at random places. "O-oh go! W-what did I do?!" Crippling shouted, dodging the beams. "Don't worry! Just use beam moves to destroy the Legionoid!" 4Chan shouted back, beginning to use the /Pol/ Key he had summoned. Swuatch used his Swuatch Ray followed by Crippling Anxietys Emo Ray. Which HDL dodges at first, but then is hit. "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Hipster Dada cries out. HDL and Hipster Dada explode in the resulting explosion caused by the beam. Part Four Our heroes look around at the burning metal and debris that had gone everywhere. "w0w." Swuatch said in amazement. "This is even stupider then last time.." 4Chan held up the /Pol/ Key "Y-yeah, I guess." Crippling responded, kicking the char head of HDL. Soon, the three heroes flew off. Far from whatever Planet they were on. "Wait, what planet did we even fight on? Planet obscure description?" 4Chan realized. Next Episode Preview Next time of Ultra Fight Inside Job! We take a break from our heroes and witness a Powerful Bullmark Kaiju named Gold Satan! As he battles Monster Meat Shield! Who will win? Stay tuned for the next episode! "Bullmark Gold Satan?"! Category:Ultra Fight Inside Job Category:Completed Works Category:Crockinator